


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by magicsophicorn



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern Day Cop AU) Cara might have bitten off more than she can chew when she tells her partner she wants to see her be Bad Cop for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

"I found out what all the officers are calling you, by the way."

Kahlan glances up as her partner flops down into her desk chair. Cara tosses a sandwich at her and Kahlan catches it easily. Salami. Typical. No matter how many times she tells Cara that she's a vegetarian, the woman insists on buying her food with meat in it. She sighs. She doesn't have time to go get anything else, so this will have to do.

"Yeah? And what's that?" She asks as she unwraps the sandwich. She takes a bite and grimaces at the taste of meat.

"They call you Mother Confessor," Cara says, her grin lighting up her whole face.

Kahlan snorts and struggles not choke on her mouthful of food.

"Seriously?" 

"Well you do have the station record for getting the most confessions out of perps," Cara says with a shrug, "but I gotta admit I much prefer what they call me…"

She waits for Cara to tell her what that is but she never does.

"Which is?"

Cara leans back in her chair, putting her hands behind her head. She looks like the cat that got the cream.

"The Leather Bitch."

Kahlan laughs long and loud at that.

"Well, it's an accurate nickname, I'll give them that."

Cara chuckles.

"Hurry up and eat that, we need to put your skills to use in Interrogation Room 2, _Mother Confessor_."

Kahlan rolls her eyes. She knows without a shadow of a doubt that Cara is never going to let this nickname go. _Great_.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

She stands up and throws the rest of the sandwich in the bin, it's not like she was enjoying it anyway.

Cara is already sauntering off in the direction of the Interrogation Rooms and Kahlan hurries to catch up with her.

\-----------------

The interrogation is a good one. Kahlan has to work hard to get what she needs out of the guy. But she does in the end. She always does. It helps that she has Cara there to intimidate him. The woman is terrifying. Kahlan can more than hold her own in a fight, but she has no doubt that Cara could kick her ass if it came down to it.

As she closes the door to the Interrogation Room behind her she feels the familiar rush of adrenaline, endorphins, whatever, that always accompanies a successful cross-examination.

"We make a good team in there, don't we?"

Cara's leaning against the opposite wall, arms folded, one leg bent with her foot against the wall.

"We most certainly do," Kahlan says. It comes out kind of breathless.

"You know, as much as I love being Bad Cop, and you do make an exceptional Good Cop, I would give anything to see you be Bad Cop for a change…" Cara says with a smirk.

Kahlan blames the post-interrogation adrenaline for what happens next.

She surges forward, grabbing Cara's leather jacket in her fists and pushes her back against the corridor wall. Hard.

She's got her whole body pressed up against Cara, who was clearly caught off guard.

"I'm not sure you could handle me if I was Bad Cop," Kahlan whispers, her lips mere millimetres from Cara's.

Cara smirks.

"Try me."

Kahlan crushes her lips against Cara's in a bruising kiss. It only lasts a few moments before Kahlan pulls back and steps away from Cara completely.

"When you get out of that, come to my apartment and I'll introduce you to bad cop," Kahlan says, smirking at Cara's look of confusion.

"What do you mean… Shit! Kahlan!"

Cara is pulling at the handcuffs that Kahlan attached to her wrist, and to the radiator, while they were kissing.

"Don't leave me waiting too long, _babe_." Kahlan says, blowing Cara a kiss and sauntering away.

"Kahlan! Kahlan! You can't be serious. KAHLAN!"

She chuckles at Cara's indignant shouts echoing down the corridor.

Perhaps she should be Bad Cop more often, Kahlan thinks, it's certainly a lot of fun.


End file.
